Obsessions
by NotSuchAPerfectLie
Summary: A series of one-shots about Harry Potter characters and their obsessions. Not a dark fic, just fun !


Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

1. Remus Lupin

He was standing quite dangerously on a stool which was atop a chair. Of course, his mother had to put it on the highest shelf of the cupboard, almost as high as the ceiling. But he really wanted it. No, he needed it ! It was vital for him to eat some.

His father had just scolded him for running in the living room and breaking on his way a really awful vase from his mother's sister. And he really didn't understand why his father's was scolding him, because he could remember his father complaining so many times about how this vase was ugly and just needed to disappear. So really, by breaking it accidently while running, he had done his father a service.

So right now, he needed it. He had to get some to feel better, because he hated when his father or even his mother scolded him. It always makes him feel so bad.

But of course, as her mother thought it wasn't good for him to have too much, she controlled when he could have some and "hid" on the highest shelf of the cupboard.

He got up on his tiptoes, trying to reach as high as he could with his arm, to catch it. If only he could be taller... And he had to be quick because if his mother or worse his father came into the kitchen and caught him trying to... No, he didn't want to have to go to bed earlier than usual, without having a story !

He grunted as he tried again and again to take it, frustrated that he wasn't already in his room with a piece of it. Then he heard the door open and luckily he didn't move too quickly, or he would've fell from his precarious position.

"Remus John Lupin ! I said no chocolate before dinner !"

* * *

"Oi, Moony, where are you ?"

Remus hid the chocolate bars he had under his books, so Sirius wouldn't see it. He knew too much that his 'addiction' always makes his friends laugh and he wasn't in the mood, the full moon being in two days.

"Here you are !" Sirius said when he found his friend at a table in a corner of the Gryffindor common room. "Don't tell me you're doing your homework, Remus !"

"Well, I have to, Sirius, if I want to be ready for the OWLs." Remus replied sternly, not even glancing at his friend.

"Oh come on ! James and I thought of a prank to pull on Filch, you've got to help. You need some fun too, if you just keep working, you're gonna be so nervous when the OWLs come that not even chocolate will keep you calm..." Sirius said, sitting down next to Remus, and nudging his friend with his elbow at his joke.

Remus barely shrugged and turned back to his book. He really wanted to be left alone at this moment. And be able to eat his chocolate without Sirius mocking him...

Sirius, seeing that his friend wasn't going to move decided to take the matter in hands. He stood up, but didn't leave, he took most of the books that were on the table and stopped when he realized what was under their Transfiguration textbook.

"Moony ! I don't believe you..." he says, shaking his head, feigning disappointment, while taking the chocolate bars away.

"But I can't help it !" Remus cried out loud, wresting the bars from Sirius.

Sirius chuckled, smiling fondly at his friend.

"Hey ! What are you doing ? Let's go prank Filch !" James said from the portrait hole.

Sirius glanced again at Remus, before turning back to James.

"I don't think I will this time, Prongs." he said, sitting down next to Remus and taking a chocolate bar and pulling a book in front of him.

"I'm just gonna work here with Moony and encourage his addiction."

* * *

Remus was sitting at the table in the kitchen of 12, Grimmauld Place, writing a report of his mission for the next Order meeting. It was calm in the room, the kids were all upstairs busy cleaning with Molly and Sirius was probably sulking in his mother's room, accepting for only company Buckbeak the hippogriff.

Remus was feeling concerned about his best friend. He knew that having him locked up in the house he had run away from when he was sixteen, after spending twelve years in Azkaban, could only make him frustrated, restless and angry. And right now was the good illustration of what it was doing to him. Sirius, who had always been outgoing and friendly, fun and always ready to laugh, was withdrawing himself. Even the year before, when he was still on the run despite Dumbledore knowing the truth about his innocence, he was more alive than now. And it wasn't Molly Weasley taking over his house and always reminding him that he wasn't there for Harry when he grew up wasn't helping.

Remus looked up from his parchment to look at Molly. She was cooking dinner, moving her wand around to enliver knives, wooden spoon and whisks. She was smiling and humming, enjoying her activity. It was clear that she loved being a mother and everything that comes with it.

He looked down at his parchment and tried to focus once again. He really wanted to finish this report before dinner. He read what he had already written to see where he was, and if it was correct before resuming, but was interrupted by a chuckle. Molly was smiling at him, clearly amused.

"Is there anything wrong ?" He asked her, blushing, confused and not liking her face on bit.

"I was just wondering whether you were really gonna eat your whole stock of chocolate before dinner, that's all." she said chuckling again.

Remus looked down at the table and realized that he had eaten a whole chocolate bar already, and almost half of another one. He blushed even more, feeling like the times her mother found him sneaking in the kitchen to get some.

"Well... Uhm... I swear I'll be eating at dinner, don't worry, it's just... The mission was quite stressful and -"

She laughed at his behaviour.

"You don't have answer to me, you know, you're a grown-up, after all -"

"It's not how I feel right now." he muttered.

She chuckled again.

"It's alright, Remus. Everyone knows of your addiction to chocolate." she said teasing him, turning back to the oven when a chicken was roasting. And Remus could only put his elbow on the table, his palm hitting his forehead.

* * *

"I thought I was the one supposed to have cravings in the middle of the night."

Remus started when he heard his wife's voice and turned around to face her holding out some chocolate to her. She just chuckled and took a bit of it as she sat down next to him on the couch.

"I'm worried I'm gonna turn as bad as you if you keep trying to corrupt me, Remus." she teased him.

"What do you mean as bad ?" he asked, smiling at her.

"I mean the worst chocoholic that ever walked this earth." she said trying to keep a serious face.

"I'm not a chocoholic ! And really not the worst !" he exclaimed, blushing.

Tonks just stared at him a knowing smile on the lips, trying not to laugh. Remus avoided her eyes, not wanting to see her silently attempting to make him finally admit his "problem". He had never said it once in his life, but if there was someone who could make him say it out loud, it was her.

She kept on looking at him and then just nudge his arm away and leaned on his side, cuddling with him. She ate the rest of the bit of chocolate he had given her when she first came in and took another piece.

"I got to say that it is good."

"Of course it is." he can't stop himself from saying.

She chuckles again, and then burst out laughing.

"Well, I hope you can't pass your love of chocolate on this one, and make sure he doesn't smoke anything or takes other drugs." she said when she finally stopped laughing, pointing to her stomach that showed a bump that was getting bigger everyday.

"Could you not talk about this as if it was bad ? I just like chocolate, nothing more." he asked her gently.

"You know it is kind of bad... Of course it is only chocolate, but it is still an -"

"It is not !" he mocked indignation.

"Oh, it is Remus, and I think that you could try to admit it before your son is born."

He looked at her, his mouth agape.

"You can't use our baby as an excuse !"

"Of course, I can." she said nodding her head to add power to her statement, still smiling amused at him.

She stared pointedly at him, until she saw his determination not to say anything crack.

"Fine ! I'm addicted to chocolate !"

* * *

AN : So, what do you think ? I hope you liked it. I've already have many ideas for other character's obsessions, but if you have some ideas, just tell me, and I'll do it ! Next Hermione and books...

Please, review !


End file.
